disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harv
Harv is a minor character in the 2006 Disney/Pixar animated film, Cars. Role in the film Harv is only seen twice. Lightning McQueen speaks to him through a speakerphone in his trailer. When McQueen is in his trailer heading to California, Harv gives him a call. Near the end of the film, when Mack arrives in Radiator Springs, Harv asks where McQueen is and tells him to leave right away to get to his race. When McQueen says goodbye to Sally, Harv threatens to fire Mack if he doesn't get Lightning into the trailer. Trivia *Harv is the first character in the Cars series to be only heard on the phone. The second one is Candice's Daddy in Cars: Race-O-Rama. *Since Harv is voiced by Jeremy Piven in the United States and Jeremy Clarkson in the United Kingdom, some of his lines are different in the different versions (although the DVD and Blu-ray subtitles in the UK still show the lines in the US). **When he says "And it is such an honor to be your agent that it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings and merchandising and ancillary rights in perpetuity anyway. What a race! Huh, champ?! I did-- I didn't see it, but I heard you were great." in the U.S., he says "And it is such an honor to be your agent, it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings. And merchandising and ancillary rights in perpetuity anyway. What a race, superstar, I mean, I didn't actually see it, but I heard you were great." in the U.K. **When he says "I'm doing great! You're everywhere, baby, radio, TV, the papers! You can't buy this kind of publicity! What do you need me for?! That's just a figure of speech by the way you signed a contract. Where are you?! I can't even find you on my GPS." in the U.S., he says "I'm doing great, you're everywhere, radio, TV, papers, you can't buy this kind of publicity, what do you need me for?! Uh oh, that is just a figure of speech obviously I mean, you did sign a contract, but where are you?! I can't even find you on my sat nav!" in the U.K. Also, he says some of it faster in the U.K. than in the U.S. **When he says "Kid, I'm over here!" in the U.S., "Kid" is changed to "Oi!" in the U.K. **When he says "Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali." in the U.S., he also says "uh" between "you" and "20" in the U.K. as well as replacing "the" with "this" and "Cali" with "LA". **When he says "You shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you, alright, baby?" in the U.S., he says "Just give me the names and Harv will sort everything out for you, okay, mate?" in the U.K. **Harv starts the line "OK, I get it, Mr. Popular." sooner in the U.K. than in the U.S. along with saying "OK" for two seconds in the U.K. **When he says "You gotta break bread with your mishpocheh here." in the U.S., he says "I mean, we're family, let's break some bread." in the U.K. **When he says "OK, I gotta jump, kid. L-Let me know how it goes. I'm out." in the U.S., he says "Yeah, yeah, whatever, listen, I'll take care, mate, I gotta go, bye!" in the U.K. **When he says "Yeah, that's great, kid, playtime is over, pal." in the U.S., he says "Yeah, yeah, that's great, but listen, mate, playtime is over." in the U.K. **When he says "You've gotta get to Cali, pronto! Just get out of Radiation Stinks now, or Dinoco is history, you hear me?" in the U.S., he says "You've gotta get to LA, pronto, just get out of Radiation Stinks now or Dinoco is history, seriously!" in the U.K. **When he says "No, no, wait, where are you going?! Get in the trailer, baby! Kid, you wa... You want a bigger trailer?!" in the U.S., he says "No, no, no, no, hey, wait, where are you going?! Get in the trailer!" in the U.K. **When he says "Come on, kid, get in the trailer. That's it. That's right, kid, let's go!" in the U.S., he says "Come on, mate, get in the trailer. That's it, mate, well done, that's right." in the U.K. *His role in the first film is similar to Honey Best (Frozone's wife) in The Incredibles, as both characters talk but are never seen onscreen. External links * * Category:Cars characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Agents Category:Males Category:Animated characters